The Little Mertwo
by SmashSista18
Summary: This is one of many parodies of Disney movies featuring the SSB team. This is the parody of The Little Mermaid starring Mewtwo as a unique merman who wants feet in order to win the love of a human princess named Samus.


**The Little Mertwo:**

**Aztecluv: This is a really weird version of this classic tale. Except, the Smash Bros team plays the parts.**

**Summary: In an underwater kingdom, there lived a merman named Mewtwo. He was different from the other merman because other than his fins, he had a long purple tail. One day, he rescues a young princess named Samus. He falls in love with her but he knows that it will never happen since he's a merman and she's human. So, he goes to Master Hand, the evil sea sorcerer and asks him to change his fins into feet. The only way that he can do that is if Mewtwo exchanges his voice for the feet. What will happen when Mewtwo does get his feet and how can he tell Samus he loves her if he can't say anything.**

**Couple: Mewtwo/Samus**

**Rated T!**

**I don't own SSB or The Little Mermaid.**

Throughout many years, people have believed that there was a marvlous world that has never been discovered. Well, they were right but that world was located so close to them, that they didn't notice. Where you ask? Well, in the sea. There resides a kingdom called Aquatila, a beautiful kingdom that is inhabited by fish and merpeople. The merpeople of Aquatila were happy because they had one of the greatest leaders in their history. His name was King Fujin and he lived in the palace with his 4 sons. His eldest son was named Link, he had long blonde hair and he was the lady's man. His 2nd son was named Marth, he had short blue hair and he was a skilled in the art of swordwielding. His 3rd son was named Roy, he had short red hair and was following his brother Marth. King Fujin was especially fond of his youngest son. His 4th son was unique, he didn't look like his 3 brothers or like any other merman. His son's name was Mewtwo. Mewtwo perfered to wander around and he had a free spirit. He was especially different because at birth, he was born with a long purple tail and his fins. Today was a special day because the king and the entire kingdom was celebrating the 15th birthday of the youngest son. The king arranged for a royal portait to be done.

"Okay my sons, come here" said King Fujin. The boys went towards their father. He had to make sure that everyone was there. That was when Link noticed something.

"Hey! Where's Mewtwo?" asked Link.

"Don't tell me he forgot!" yelled Marth

"You know Mewtwo, he wanders off everytime something important is to happen" said Roy

"I wonder where he went this time" thought King Fujin.

_Meanwhile:_

Inside of a beautiful laggoon, Mewtwo was lying on his belly on the smooth surface on his favorite rock. He looked down and saw a water lily that had just bloomed. He picked it from the ground and looked at it.

"I just wish that I could give this flower to a beautiful girl, but I want that girl to be someone other than a mermaid." Mewtwo thought. He was someone who was fasinated by the outside world, which he hopes to explore one day.

"There you are!" yelled Kirby, who was King Fujin's royal advisor. He was also what you might say, Mewtwo's protector. Kirby's suprise introduction caused Mewtwo to fall from the rock and into the sandy ground.

"Why did you do that?" asked Mewtwo as he rubbed his back.

"I did that because you're father is looking for you" said Kirby

"For what?" asked Mewtwo

"You don't remember?" asked Kirby

"Uh oh! I forgot about the portrait! Let's go!" yelled Mewtwo as he started to swim back to the palace in a hurry.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kirby as he started to swim faster to catch up to Mewtwo. Mewtwo managed to arrive at the palace.

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Mewtwo, only to be introduced by his father, who had his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" asked King Fujin.

"I was at the laggoon" said Mewtwo

"You forgot about the portrait didn't you?" asked Roy

"Hehehe! Guess so" said Mewtwo

"As long as you're here, let's get this portrait done" said Marth. After 2 hours, they finished the portrait.

"Mewtwo, since its your birthday, you can have anything your heart's desire" said King Fujin. Mewtwo knew what he wanted. His brothers were telling him to get different things but Mewtwo didn't want anything but to see the surface.

"I would like to go to the surface and see the outside world" said Mewtwo. His brothers and his father just started at him as if he was crazy.

"You want to go to the surface?" asked Link

"Yes" said Mewtwo

"Very well, but Kirby will go with you" said King Fujin.

"Thank you father" said Mewtwo and with that, he and Kirby headed for the surface. On the surface, Mewtwo emerged with a splash. He felt the air more warmer than when he was underwater and he just loved the sight.

"Wow! Its so amazing, I mean the sky and those fishes in the sky" Mewtwo said pointing at the birds, which he thought were fish.

"Those are birds" said Kirby.

"Look at the jellyfish!" yelled Mewtwo pointing at something else.

"Those are clouds" said Kirby sarcastically.

"And look at that ship and look, there's a woman on it. She is so totally pretty" said Mewtwo. The girl on the ship was a princess from the kingdom on the land. Her name was Princess Samus. She was on the ship exploring like normally.

"Princess Samus, you must be happy" said her friend Zelda.

"Oh, Zelda, how can I be happy of my parents wants me to go out and get married" said Samus.

"You know how King Mario and Queen Peach are, they just want you to be happy." said Zelda.

"Yeah but I want some time to find someone I will love" said Samus. Mewtwo was listining to her conversation.

"Did you hear that Kirby? She wants someone to love" said Mewtwo

"Yes but remember, you're a merman, she's human!" said Kirby, it then started to rain. Soon, the rain turned into a strom. The storm caused the water current to get strong and it caused Samus to fall of her ship and into the water. Mewtwo quickly swam towards where she fell and he dived in. She was sinking further and further but Mewtwo was able to get to her and he dragged her back into the surface. As he laid Samus in the sandy shore in the beach. He used his fins to try to wake her. As she woke up, Mewtwo quickly hid behind a rock to hide his fins. Samus ended up seeing him. Thinking it was an illusion, she rubbed her eyes and to her surprise, the image was gone. All she heard was the soft singing voice of a young man.

"Samus, are you ok?" asked Zelda as she ran up to her on shore.

" Yeah, hey did you see a young man in the water?" Samus asked

"You're hilusinating! There is no one in the water, now let's get you back to the palace" said Zelda and she helped Samus up and they both went back to the palace. Mewtwo in the meanwhile went back to the palace. He went to his room without saying a word to his brothers. He layed on his bed and started to daydream all about Samus and how she needed someone to love her. Link, Marth and Roy came into his room and sat next to him.

"How was it up there?" asked Marth.

"It's beautiful and so is she, I mean, its cool" said Mewtwo

"You said she." said Roy

"That means Mewtwo has a crush on someone" said Link

"Shut up!" yelled Mewtwo

"Spill it! Who is it?" asked Marth.

"Well, her name is Samus. Princess Samus" said Mewtwo

"Ooh! Royalty!" said Roy.

"Only, she's human" said Mewtwo as he sighed.

"So, you want to hook up with her, right?" asked Link

"Yeah" said Mewtwo

"Then I suggest that you find a sorcerer" said Link

'There are millions and millions of them here" said Mewtwo.

"Choose one but don't go to the evilest of them all, Master Hand" warned Roy

"Got it!" said Mewtwo and then he left.

_Later:_

Mewtwo and Kirby went around looking for a sorcerer that may help him with his problem. Then, he came upon a shack. He saw that it had a carving that symbolizes a sorcerer. He swam towards the shack and knocked on the window. The windows opened and an octopus man appeared.

"You're majesty! What an honor of you to visit me" said the man. What Mewtwo didn't know was that he was in the presense of Master Hand, the most evil fish in the sea.

"Hello sir. I need to ask you for help" said Mewtwo

"What is it young prince?" asked Master Hand

"You see, I met a girl but she's a human and I want to know if you can do something. Can you please give me legs and take away my fins?" asked Mewtwo.

"Will that include your other tail or just the fins?" asked Master Hand

"Just my fins" said Mewtwo

"Ok, but here is a warning. If in 3 days, you don't get this girl to love you, you will be turned back into a merman and once you get back into the water, you'll turn into seafoam" said Master Hand

"That's a big risk" said Mewtwo

"Don't do it!" yelled Kirby but Mewtwo didn't listen.

"I'll take it! What shall I pay you with?" asked Mewtwo

"Your voice" said Master Hand

"My voice? Why my voice?" asked Mewtwo

"Well, if you're backing out.." said Master Hand

"No, go ahead and take it" said Mewtwo. Master Hand nodded and then retrieved a small white shell.

"Now, open wide and say ah!" said Master Hand

"Ok, why on Earth would I open wide.." said Mewtwo but then as his mouth was wide open, a yellow mist emerged from his mouth and went into the white shell. After his voice was extracted, Mewtwo suddenly fell unconsious into the sandy bottom.

"Brilliant, now in order to take control of Aquatila, I will make sure that he fails to fall in love and get his father to surrender the kingdom to me, Master Hand! Muhahahaha!" laughed Master Hand as his evil plan was starting to work.

_Later that day:_

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" wondered Kirby. Mewtwo was knocked out for 10 minutes and his head and arms were rested on a soft smooth surfaced rock. Mewtwo then woke up with a big yawn.

"Mewtwo! You're awake!" yelled Kirby with joy. Mewtwo tried to respond but he forgot that he no longer had his voice. Instead he nooded his head. Mewtwo then lifted something off of the water. To his surprise, his fins were now two legs, each had two toes and they were smooth skined. Mewtwo tried to get up but his legs were wobbly and he fell back into the water. Mewtwo then tried to get up again and to his surprise, he was standing up, still wobbly but he was standing. He had a big smile on his face and he tried to walk, taking tiny steps at a time. He managed to reach the beach's shore before loosing his balance and falling down. To his surprise, he landed in front of someone. He looked up and saw that it was Samus.

"Hi there! What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Samus. Mewtwo held his throat, trying to tell her that he couldn't speak.

"You can't talk?" asked Samus. Mewtwo nooded his head.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Samus. Well, Mewtwo was a master at charades so he figured that he will talk that way. He gave her a sign that he was giving her his first clue.

"Ok, first clue, Uh, cat, kitty." said Samus as she was guessing what Mewtwo was doing. He was acting like a cat but he was trying to get her to say "Mew".

"Uh, mew!" said Samus and Mewtwo nooded his head. She guessed the first clue. Mewtwo then held up 2 fingers.

"Second clue" Samus said but Mewtwo still had two fingers up.

"Two!" said Samus. Mewtwo nooded his head really quickly. She had guessed his name.

"You're name is Mewtwo!" said Samus. He nooded his head again.

"Well Mewtwo, I'm Samus. Would you like to stay with me and my family?" asked Samus. Mewtwo nooded his head over and over again.

"You'll do that?" Kirby asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo gave him an angry glare.

"Ok! Just wanted to know" said Kirby. Mewtwo was then helped up by Samus and the two of them walked to the palace. When they arrived, Mewtwo's jaw dropped. It was the biggest palace he has ever seen, bigger than his home.

"Hello, daughter. Who is this?" asked King Mario. He saw that Mewtwo was standing strait and politly. Mewtwo then bowed down at the king, since he was taught that by his father.

"He is so polite. Tell me, is your family royalty?" asked Queen Peach. Mewtwo nooded his head.

"His name is Mewtwo. I don't know how he got to the shore but I saw that he was asleep on a rock's surface" said Samus.

"Well, he is dashing" said Queen Peach.

"DK!" called King Mario

"Yes, you're majesty!" responded DK.

'Please have a room prepared" said King Mario

"Yes sir. Follow me please" DK said as he lead Mewtwo to his room. Mewtwo was then given some nice clothes to put on when he went down to eat. Once he entered the dining hall, Samus couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked. King Mario and Queen Peach also admired how dashing he looked. Mewtwo thought that by impressing her parents, they could possibly choose him to marry Samus. He walked and sat next to Samus. Mewtwo did everything that a real prince would do. He ate politly and did all that stuff. After dinner, he went to his room and looked at the sea from the balcony. He was starting to miss his father and 3 brothers, he missed going to the laggoon, he missed Aquatila. Kirby then came next to him.

"You miss home don't you?" asked Kirby. Mewtwo nooded his head in sadness. He became tired and went to sleep. While he sleeped, Samus was walking along the beach. She just couldn't figure out why Mewtwo was there by himself earlier. All of a sudden, she heard a familiar singing voice of a young man. The same one that she heard after she fell overboard. Then, she saw a young man with short white hair and he was dashing, not knowing that it was the evil Master Hand in disguise.

"Who are you?" asked Samus

"You're true love" Master Hand said. You see, his plan was to use Mewtwo's voice to hypnotise Samus into thinking that he was her hero and he succeded.

_Next day:_

Mewtwo woke up and was going downstairs when he saw Samus with a guy.

"Mother, father. I have decided, this is the man I want to marry" Samus said as she was holding Master Hand's hand. Mewtwo covered his mouth in shock.

'This is not good" said Kirby. Mewtwo then truend and ran back to his room. He then tossed himself into his bed and started to cry. He felt so miserable. Meanwhile downstairs, Master Hand sensed that Mewtwo found out.

"And who is this lucky gentleman?" asked Queen Peach

"My name is Matthew" said Master Hand. For the rest of the day, Mewtwo felt miserable and he knew that the next day won't be worth it to save his love for Samus. He knew the deal he made with Master Hand. That made him cry even more. That night, Kirby was wondering around when he came across "Matthew"'s room. There he found out something.

"Mission is going well, I can't believe that idiot Mewtwo believed that I was a dashing man, he will be seafoam by the next night" said Master Hand and Kirby saw that the reflection in the mirror wasn't of a human but of Master Hand. He ran to Mewtwo's room in a hurry.

"Mewtwo, Mewtwo. That dude Matthew! He's Master Hand in diguise!" yelled Kirby. Mewtwo suddenly stopped crying and climbed out of bed. He started to stomp his feet angrily on the ground and was mad.

_Next day:_

Everyone was on the royal ship, celebrating the engagement of Samus and Matthew. Everyone was happy, except Mewtwo, who was looking at his reflection in the water. He kept thinking.

_"Why did I get myself into this mess. All this just for love"_

"Hey Mewtwo! Can you come here?" yelled Samus. Mewtwo walked towards her.

"I can't believe that I have found my love" she said. Mewtwo looked at Matthew a.k.a Master Hand. Then, as he was walking towards Mewtwo and Samus, Matthew tripped and he broke the white shell. The yellow mist then rentered into Mewtwo's mouth and after that, he collapsed in Samus's arms.

"Are you ok?" asked Samus.

"Yes" said Mewtwo. That was when Mewtwo noticed that he could speak again.

"You're voice?" said Samus

"I can speak again. Now I can tell you everything. That Matthew is an imposter. He is an evil sorcerer that shamed my kingdom and he stole my voice in order for you to fall in love with him. When the shell broke, it also broke the spell of you loving him" said Mewtwo. The two looked at each other and as they were going to kiss, the sun set but Mewtwo than sank into the ground. When Samus looked down, she was shocked. Mewtwo looked down too and discovered that he was too late, his fins were back.

"You're a.." Samus said

"Here is the truth. I am Prince Mewtwo, son of King Fujin of Aquatila. I am a merman who traded his fins to show his love for a girl. For you" said Mewtwo. Then, Master Hand revealed himself and pushed Samus to the ground. He took Mewtwo tightly by the hand and threw himself and Mewtwo off the boat.

"Mewtwo!" yelled Samus as he fell into the water.

"I'll be back Samus!" Mewtwo yelled back. King Fujin happened to be in the area when he saw Master Hand gripping Mewtwo as they fell into the water.

"Master Hand, let go of him!" yelled King Fujin

"Well, Fujin, I can't do that." said Master Hand

"Why is that?" asked King Fujin

"Because you're son made a deal with me to give him feet for 3 days and if he didn't find love, he would be turned into seafoam." said Master Hand.

"Is this true Mewtwo?" asked King Fujin. Mewtwo lowered his head in shame.

"Yes father" said Mewtwo. A tear fell from his eye.

"Now, watch my magic work" said Master Hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mewtwo yelled as a whirlwind surrounded his body and his body started to get all crumbly.

"Stop! I'll take his place!" yelled King Fujin. The whirlwind stopped and Mewtwo was free.

"Very well, unless you hand me power to the kingdom" said Master Hand.

"Anything to save my son" said King Fujin as he handed his crown to Master Hand. The whirlwind then took King Fujin and he turned into old wrinkly seafoam.

"Father!" Mewtwo yelled. He then looked back at Master Hand

"See that wasn't so bad" said Master Hand

"You monster!" yelled Mewtwo as his eyes started to glow blue.

"Try again short stuff" said Master Hand as he threw a powerful psychic blast, hitting Mewtwo. Master Hand suddenly grew giant and was bigger than anything Mewtwo had seen in his life. Samus was on another ship because she wanted to fight the creep who took Mewtwo back to the sea.

"Where are you going?" asked Zelda as she saw Samus about to jump from the boat.

"I've lost Mewtwo once, I'm not loosing him again. I'll find him!" said Samus and with that, she jumped in the water. Mewtwo saw her do so and swam after her. He picked her up and brought her to the surface.

"Mewtwo!" said Samus as she hugged him. He then placed Samus back into her boat.

"You have to stay here! Master Hand has gotten dangerous" Mewtwo said.

"What if you get hurt?" asked Samus.

"Look, I'll be fine" said Mewtwo as he swam towards Master Hand. He unleashed his psychic powers at Master Hand but it didn't affect him at all. Just then, Master Hand screamed in pain. Mewtwo had seen that something had impaled Master Hand through the chest.

"You will never mess with him ever again" yelled Samus. She actually used the long pole at the front of the ship to destroy Master Hand. As he fell dead, he sank the ship. Mewtwo quickly went and got Samus and Zelda out on time. He brang both of them to shore and went back to get his father's crown. He went to an old piece of seafoam and put the crown on it. The piece of seafoam went back into the form of King Fujin.

"Mewtwo, I am proud of you!" said King Fujin.

"Thanks" said Mewtwo but then he turned away sadly.

"You must really love that human do you?" asked King Fujin.

"Yeah, Samus means the world to me." said Mewtwo

"Alright, I will give you back your feet and go to her" said King Fujin. Mewtwo looked back at him.

"Dad, you mean it?" asked Mewtwo with tears in his eyes.

"Anything to make my son happy" said King Fujin. He then used his magic to give Mewtwo back his feet and for this to be permenent. Samus was looking like crazy for Mewtwo. Just then, she saw a figure appearing from the water.

"Are you looking for me?" asked Mewtwo. Samus ran up to him and he picked her up, twirling her in the air.

"You have you feet back" said Samus.

"I know" Mewtwo said

"What about your family?" asked Samus

"Look, there is a reason I gave up my fins and that is to be with you forever" said Mewtwo as he and Samus embraced and kissed right there and then. A month later, King Fujin and Mewtwo's 3 brothers along with all of Aquatila was on the surface as a big ship was pulling away. Inside was a now married couple. Mewtwo was happy to be with his new and beautiful bride Samus. They also had their new pet dog Rex, who just couldn't stop licking Mewtwo, accepting him as his new family member and with Kirby there to look after Mewtwo. Mewtwo just couldn't stop knowing that he will always be a part of the sea forever along with being part of the land. He had to admit that he will miss Aquatila but he can always visit there. Samus then noticed that Mewtwo was starting to cry.

"What's wrong Mewtwo?" Samus asked her new husband.

"It's nothing" said Mewtwo.

"_I know that I will always be that little mertwo deep in my heart_" Mewtwo thought as more tears escaped his eyes.

**That's the story! Ok, yes I did make Mewtwo out of character but hey, it's a good story! I will be making a lot of stories based off of Disney films with Mewtwo and Samus and with the other members of the Smash Bros team. Just tell me which ones you will want to see. I am doing the sequal to this story using The Little Mermaid 2. After that is the parody of The Parent Trap.**


End file.
